thepotatoefrandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Solareflare/Sign of the Wild
Sign of the Wild: Volume l Scarlet Moon =-Prologue-= “Never let them know that they get to you. It gives them power.” A crack of thunder hollered in the air, rattling the silence and shaking the trees with a powerful gust of wind. Rain cascaded down violently, pounding against the muddy fields of the earth, being carried by the winds. Cypress squinted his sharp amber eyes against the storm, ears pinned against the back of his head. He exerted his claws into the ground to maintain his balance, swiveling his head around wildly. Heart banging in his chest, he let out a growl. Where is he? Cypress thought, fear crawling along his spine. That damn kitten was just by my side a second ago. The muscular sienna tom pushed forward, scanning around the area. “Lost!” He called out his little brother’s name, frantically. “Lost, where the hell are you?!” He yowled, sprinting through the forest. Cypress perked his ears, intently trying to block out the howling of the wind and thunder. The sharp wind sliced through his fur, and he stood his ground, calling out for the kitten one last time. A frail yowl was heard in the distance, and Cypress swung his head to the direction of the noise, pelting across the flooded terrain like a bullet. Come on legs, don’t fail me now. Cypress thought bitterly, pressing on into the hollow night. Soon he saw a diminutive figure outlined against the undergrowth to his left, and he stopped running, shoving his front paws into the mud to halt himself. “Lost, why are you just standing there?! Get a move on!” He scolded the kitten, but he instantly dropped his scowl once he saw what the young tom was standing over. Mangled and lifeless, lay the familiar auburn silhouette of his mother. Cypress bit back a wail of grief, and silently padded towards the body. “Come on, parasite. Keep moving.” He painfully told Lost. The small kitten’s silver eyes were glazed with sorrow. “But we can’t leave her here… She deserves better than this! Maybe she’ll wake up, and wonder where we are!” Lost argued, his ears flattened and tail tucked between his legs. Cypress was overwhelmed by sadness, but he bit it back, holding back tears. Giving his mother a regretful look, he stepped back, hissing. “She’s dead, okay kit? Get that through your head! You’ll be joining her soon if you don’t move!” Cypress growled, shoving Lost forward. The young tom shrieked in fear, scampering away. Cypress glared at him as he ran, turning his stare back to the lifeless body in front of him. He bent down, lapping her forehead. “I’m sorry, Jenna,” he whispered. “Rest well.” He nuzzled her side for a moment, withdrawing back. Wherever you might be now. “Cypress, where did you go?” Lost screeched from some distance ahead. Cypress’s frustration returned, and he grumpily followed the call, pushing against the rain. This is all your fault, kit. If Jenna had never brought you in from the streets, I would have never gotten into this mess. He thought crossly. Maybe then she’d still be alive. A bolt of lightning surged down from the sky like a giant, ragged claw, slicing the treetops above Cypress as an enormous clap of thunder shook the air. The treetop melted into flame, which grew hungrily as it swallowed the tree, crashing down behind Cypress. The fire spread rapidly, wild hissing enclosing the area as the rain fought it, smoke cutting the air. “Run!” The light brown tom howled, pelting forward as he swung Lost’s scruff into his maw, darting across the woodland without turning back. Brambles and sharp branches cut at his face and pelt, the kitten mewling in his grip as a tendril caught his cheek, blood slightly oozing from the cut. The fire ate up the nearby bushes, a heavy scent of dust and smoke filling Cypress’s nose and he coughed, dropping Lost onto the ground. The older brother wheezed, shrieking as the fire spread in front of them. Lost looked wild-eyed at his sibling. “What do we do now?!” He hyperventilated, crouching on the ground. A loud creak echoed in the clearing, and a shadow loomed over Cypress and Lost. “Hold on!” He yelled, shoving Lost forward through a small exit, fire singing Cypress’s skin and whiskers as Lost raced ahead in front of him. Cypress gazed ahead, noticing the trees breaking way to reveal a clear night sky, stars littering the atmosphere. Wait. “Lost! Stop!” He ordered urgently, but it was too late. Lost had darted through the dark ferns, and his screech rang out as he plummeted through the air. Cypress slipped through the brush after him, worriedly looking down. It was a very high cliff face, and he couldn't see the black kitten in the pitch-black darkness. Cypress poked his head off the side. “Lost!” The ground beneath the sienna tom crumbled and he felt himself fall forward. He screeched, desperately trying to race back up, grappling onto the edge. His paws slipped right off of it, and he knocked his head on the stone, biting his tongue so hard he thought he dissembled it. His world was washed by colors dancing before his eyes, and it was silent, his perspective knocked by darkness and he went limp, soaring towards the ground. Category:Blog posts